Gannet (UndertaleTrashowo)
N A M E Female | Leo | Bartender | RainWing/SkyWing Hybrid | 8/3 Gannet belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Please, do not steal, edit or use without permission. Coding is by AvalonCat! Gannet is born in a cruel, broken society. She currently resides in a bar as a bartender. A P P E A R A N C E Gannet has dark, ruby red scales and pinkish gray horns. She has dark eyes, and an earring in her ear the color of pink. She has a dark gray underbelly, brownish spikes on her back, dark red circles that go down her neck (similar to a RainWing's), and an amulet wrapped around her neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y Gannet is fierce, yet curious. She isn't exactly the smartest dragon you'd see, and she could accidently put herself in danger without realizing it while chasing after a butterfly. Though, she can be courageous, but most of the time she's cowardly. S K I L L S Gannet can breathe fire. Her scales can blend into the enviroment, and she can stand the cold temperatures in the sky if she flies high enough. She's also quite skilled in close combat, as she owns a dagger just in case. W E A K N E S S E S Gannet has low intelligence. Why she does is because, well, she doesn't have much of an education. Her weakness is arrows. Her scales are thinner then a usual dragon's, which means they could pierce her skin. Fire can also burn her. H I S T O R Y Gannet was born to a RainWing and female SkyWing. She lived in an old forest with her parents, and when they soon found out she wasn't meant for those conditions, Gannet was given to a SkyWing when young. Her caretaker worked at a bar as a bartender, and of course, she taught Gannet everything she knew. Gannet worked all day and night, barely getting rest. It became even worse when her caretaker passed away due to an unknown sickness, with Gannet getting little to no sleep at all. I'll update her history when I can. T R I V I A *Gannet will most likely appear in the The Broken Lands and take the role of a protagonist. *Gannets are seabirds who hunt fish. **Though, she doesn't really like fish. G A L L E R Y Screenshot_2019-04-08-18-47-56_kindlephoto-10483066.png|Art by me! GannetRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Headshot by ReverbtheDragon! Thanks! Gannet aesthetic.png|An aesthetic from Moonmoon! Thanks! UwU R E L A T I O N S H I P S Her Parents Gannet doesn't remember her father, nor mother. She thinks they gave her to her caretaker because they hated her and didn't want her, but this is actually the opposite. Her Caretaker Gannet was close to her caretaker before she had passed away due to an unknown illness. Gannet thought of her as a mother, and would do anything to protect her. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Dragonets Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Other)